jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
LMFAO
The sensational shuffling 808 party-rockin rap group, LMFAO (a.k.a. Loving My Friends And Others), has the only 2 members: RedFoo & SkyBlu. RedFoo is SkyBlu's uncle. So Skyblu's obviously the nephew of RedFoo. RedFoo of LMFAO's real name is Stefan Kendal Gordy. SkyBlu of LMFAO's real name is Skyler Husten Gordy. LMFAO has been in some of J-Weezy The Martian's third studio mixtape songs. One of the their songs are, "How To Hate Cover" shared with J-Weezy The Martian, Justin Timberlake, & Jacob Latimore. Their music incorporates a theme of partying and drinking, and the group commonly refers to their music style as "party rock". RedFoo & SkyBlu (credited as LMFAO) will guest star in Secrets About Planet Earth. RedFoo's father, Berry Gordy, who is a musician is SkyBlu's granduncle (or call it "grunkle"). RedFoo and SkyBlu both grew up in the affluent Los Angeles neighborhood Pacific Palisades, where they formed the group LMFAO in 2006. Career 2008–09: Rise to fame and Party Rock LMFAO released Party Rock EP on the iTunes music store on July 1, 2008, and released their full album on July 7, 2009. The album charted at number 33 on the Billboard 200 and number two on the U.S Dance Chart. Los Angeles Times described Party Rock as "14 virtually interchangeable odes to night life." Their first single was "I'm In Miami Bitch", which was released in December 2008, and peaked at number 51 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No.37 in Canada. In early 2009 a little known DJ/producer 'DJ Inphinity' created a bootleg using the Silvio Ecomo remix of DJ Chuckie's 2008 hit "Let the Bass Kick" and the a cappella of LMFAO, creating "Bass Kick in Miami". The bootleg was spread across the internet and became a massive success at the Miami Winter Music Conference 2009. Weeks later the song became the theme song for the E! television show Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and "GET CRAZY" was used for Jersey Shore in 2009. LMFAO were a featured storyline on MTV's The Real World: Cancun in August 2009, which covered the group's appearance in Cancun during 2009 Spring break. Also in 2009, the duo was featured in The Crystal Method's song Sine Language.8 2010–12: International breakthrough, Sorry for Party Rocking and the Super Bowl In mid 2010, they were featured in David Guetta's song "Gettin' Over You", which was an international hit, peaking top ten in eleven countries and three of them at number one, including in the United Kingdom. It also peaked 31 on the U.S. Hot 100 and 12 in Canada. The duo then recorded their second album, Sorry for Party Rocking in the remainder of 2010 and released it on June 17, 2011, in the U.S. The first single taken from the album, "Party Rock Anthem", was released on January 25, 2011 and features British singer Lauren Bennett formerly of the girl pop group, "Paradiso Girls" and producer GoonRock, and showcases the iconic Melbourne Shuffle dance style in its popular video. The song is so far the most successful of their career, peaking at number-one in the United States,9 Canada, the UK, and over ten other countries, as well as the top ten in many others. The second single from Sorry for Party Rocking was released on May 27, 2011, and is titled, "Champagne Showers," and it features English singer-songwriter Natalia Kills. The third single, "Sexy and I Know It", was released on October 3, 2011 and reached #1 on the iTunes charts worldwide and #1 on the Australian and Canadian Hot 100. In an Interview with the Irish Channel TG4, Redfoo stated that they are working on the video for their next single, Sorry For Party Rocking. Also in 2011, LMFAO embarked on their first Asian tour. They performed in Singapore; Manila, Philippines; Taipei, Taiwan, and Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, among other cities.11 Also, on June 30, 2011, LMFAO performed a set on the Isle of MTV 2011 Malta Special on the Fosos (Granaries) in Floriana, Malta, in front of a crowd of 50,000, together with Far East Movement and Snoop Dogg. LMFAO performing with Madonna at Super Bowl XLVI's halftime show. Furthermore, the group LMFAO is focused on growing their Party Rock clothing line and is also one of the opening acts for American singer Kesha's "Get Sleazy Tour", along with Spank Rock and Natalia Kills, for the third and fifth legs of the tour in 2011. On August 13, 2011, they opened for Kesha at the St-Jean-sur-Richelieu hot air balloon festival in Quebec, Canada, attracting close to 100,000 fans. On August 29, 2011, LMFAO filmed a video for their new single “Sexy and I Know it” in Venice Beach, California. Pornographic actor Ron Jeremy is featured in the video, which focuses thematically on male genitalia. Actors Simon Rex and Wilmer Valderama, playwright Daniel Kanengieter (as Shufflebot) and mixed martial artist Alistair Overeem also make cameo appearances. The song achieved similar success to "Party Rock Anthem", topping charts all over the world. “Sexy and I Know it” became the duo's second number one in the US, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand. The group guested on the first elimination show of the 13th series of Dancing with the Stars on September 20, 2011, which is broadcast live. In October 2011, LMFAO's song "Party Rock Anthem" was used in a Halloween house light show when a Southern California man timed lights to the popular song. After the YouTube video of the house went viral, even receiving news coverage, the duo visited the house and recorded a Kia commercial featuring the house. In December 2011, the group played "Party Rock Anthem" on live national television broadcast of "Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve". On February 5, 2012, the group appeared with Madonna at the Super Bowl XLVI during the Bridgestone Halftime Show. They performed during her song "Music" which contained a mash-up with "Rock Anthem]" and "I'm Sexy and I Know It". During the commercial break they also appeared in a Budweiser ad featuring their remix of Madonna's single "Give Me All Your Luvin'", which is included on the video game FIFA Street and on the deluxe edition of her new album MDNA. Also, in 2012 Redfoo is being sued by a previous management company for $7 million, claiming breach of contract. 2012: Third studio album and acting scenes coming soon... Discography Group's Work Albums: * Party Rock (2009) * Sorry For Party Rocking (2011) * Third Studio Album Collaboration Work Shared with Big Sean, J. Cole, J-Weezy The Martian, One Republic, & X-Vizzy * Anger Management (album:TBA) * Unknown Album * Unknown Album Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Actors